


Laundry Day

by harleykitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, Other, Pre-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleykitten/pseuds/harleykitten
Summary: You know when you run out of clothes because your to lazy to do your laundry so you have to wear that outfit made up ugly gifts, things you grew out of years ago and bathing suits. On days like this your really glad you don't have to go out. Well, you wouldn't if you didn't live in the building you worked at.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this only has one Paragraph in it but I don't feel like fixing it because I'm lazy and I don't want to read this again so...

You found yourself waiting in the laundry room sitting on top of a washer, listening to music and playing a game on your phone, you were so interested in your game that you nearly fell off the washer when your phone started to ring, it was director fury so you quickly accepted “Agent y/l/n meeting now” and then the line cut out sigh director fury alway ruining my days off , you hopped off the washer and set a timer to you phone for thirty minutes and quickly made your way to the meeting room. Once you got there you could tell the meeting had already started, the laundromat was literally on the other side of the tower so it took you longer than the others to get there. You opened the door and walked over to your spot and sat in your chair while everyone was engaged in the subject fury was talking about. He was going on about how more SHIELD scientist would be working in the avengers tower due to an explosion in their home lab “why would we let them use my lab if they blew their last one up” Tony said “you blow up “your” lab all the time tony, why are you making such a big deal out of it” Natasha said even though it was still pretty early in the morning nat was dressed and ready for the day and this was always the case, you just assumed she slept in nice clothes and with her hair done and her pillow just seemed to go along with it but whatever the matter was nat was also an early riser, but the true early bird was Steve. You looked around the room for him and noticed he was missing. He usually sits in the spot right beside you and you were wondering where he could be until you were erupted from your thoughts as you heard Tony let out a loud laugh “I love your shirt Renee where did you get it” tony yelled from across the table which caused everyone’s heads to turn to you which made your cheeks heat up as you remembered your choice in attire you just smiled and laughed quietly “it’s laundry day, it’s this or nothing” you said everyone was laughing except for fury “I would rather nothing”Tony said which made you shake your head. “That’s enough!” Fury yelled making everyone quiet down as he went back to speaking about the new plane we would be testing out next mission.” there are lots of new parts out this jet it is bigger, faster, has better stealth systems and it has a kitchen!”Fury said “I have a video you all better be paying attention, or I will make you ride in the cargo bay” he added “Renee turn off the lights” you nodded as you stood up from your chair you heard tony laugh again “Renee you need to tell me where you got this shirt, it keeps getting better” you turned back to glare at tony but he was looking past you to the door where Steve had just walked in, he also looked like he was having a chill day until Fury called him to a useless meeting about random shit, you exchanged a quick hello and we both sat down beside each other. Barely a second into the video Tony started cackling, everyone looked over at him expecting him to be on his phone or talking to his neighbor but his (teary)eyes rested on poor unsuspecting Steve. You looked beside you to see if Steve had something on his face or if he was doing something weird but he looked all normal, you looked back to Tony to ask him what he was laughing at but at that point Natasha started laughing too Sam followed then, eventually the whole room was dying of laughter even fury, Steve was blushing like crazy. “Do you and Renee shop together you have the funniest shirts” Natasha said “it’s not that funny, its just a shirt “Steve said crossing his arms over his chest.” on Renee it’s funny, on you, Steve its hysterical because look at you” he motioned to Steve’s face, your a blushing virgin”Tony said which led him into another fit of laughter and Steve to shrink into his chair .”What does it say” you said looking at Steve who seemed to blush an even deeper shade of scarlet when you locked eyes he looked down at the table to hide his face. You reached over and pulled his crossed arms apart to allow yourself to see the shirt, you chuckled too when you saw the t-shirt. It had a little picture of a sailor on it and the words ”I have a little seaman on my shirt” written to the side. Poor Steve was the color of the rings on his shield. Finally, he looked up directly at Tony with anger in his eyes ”It’s laundry day, okay!” which did not bring tony any closer to stop laughing. ”see their perfect for each other!”Tony yelled


End file.
